turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Template/story color-coding
Just so everyone knows, only about half the colors I use for the are specifically chosen for that story. The remainder are more or less at random. So we can be flexible with several if the mood strikes us. I'd argue that the following should be excepted: AoB-the color is called "Byzantium". CN-the color is Prussian Blue (German Empire rules). The Gladiator-Color is red (Communism rules). GotS-Standard gray. Hellnic Traders-not that this category is in danger of growing soon, but the color is called "wine" ("wine-dark sea"). ItPoME-Black (the Nazis rule, so it just that dark) 191-Khaki Supervolcano-getting a jump on a color called "lava". WW-green, which should be obvious. :Green is the Lizards' flag color? Maybe it should be obvious, but I haven't read Worldwar in a long, long time. I thought I remembered that detail, but I'm not certain. Turtle Fan 20:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, weren't the Lizards green? TR 20:13, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::In the Euro cover illustrations I guess. I always pictured them as more of a grayish myself. Then again, my mental picture of them was fairly vague, and had a way of shifting over a huge range of images which could all be vaguely defined as "short alien." But I don't recall them being described as green in text. (Which would raise interesting questions for our policy on considering images canonical.) Turtle Fan 00:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Others where I went with a specific color but I'm not wedded to the choice(s): FP-blue for a more Union centered story than usual. TWPE-changed that deliberately bland green color to "feldgrau". Purple is the generic color for short stories. No reason, I just find it to be a generic color. Darkness is charcoal because I'd already used black. The rest is up for grabs, and were assigned more or less at random. 2TG is orange because I hadn't used orange. Videssos is silver because I hadn't used silver, etc. I don't remember the name of the color I used for ADF. I changed that from magenta. :I don't know offhand what RB is now, but it should be gold. That color is prominent in both the Spanish flag and the Royal Arms of England. ::RB now is gold now, I think, or very close. From previous experimentation, I can say that many shades of yellow, including lighter gold colors, look atrocious. Something to keep in mind. TR 20:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Just checked. It looks sort of like mustard. If that's as close to gold as we can get we should move it to the protected list above. I think the color they call amber would be an improvement, though. Turtle Fan 00:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :For Atlantis, maybe some shade of red that is still available, to invoke the red-crested eagle. Turtle Fan 20:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Currently, Atlantis is a particularly lush "new world" tint of green. TR 20:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::So it is. I must confess that that color does not make me think of Atlantis at all. Actually it brings back vague memories of a comic book the dentist gave me when I was little in which the superhero was a blob of toothpaste. Turtle Fan 00:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Here's the list. The hex tripletts make things much easier. TR 20:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::If we want to be subtly clever elsewhere, and change short stories that are the default purple: :::In addition to the color Byzantium, there's a color called Byzantine. I was thinking Justinian (novel). :::There's a color called Cadet, another called Cadet Blue, and a third called Cadet Gray. "Someone is Stealing the Great Throne Rooms of the Galaxy"? :::For "But It Does Move," Cardinal. :::For "King of All," Coffee. :::For "The House That George Built," Dodger Blue? Not a perfect fit, but in the right "ballpark!" :::A shame we didn't do this before TWTPE improved, there's actually a color called "Drab." :::For the HUGE Between the Rivers category, Ghost White? I suspect it wouldn't look so good were the rubber to hit the road. :::For "The Genetics Lecture," maybe Guppie Green? The guppie appears to be the masterpiece of our phylum in that one. :::For "Getting Real," there's a color called Han Blue. That would be subtle indeed. Clever, maybe less so. :::For In High Places, Islamic Green. :::There's a color called Lust. Surely that would come in handy somewhere, though I can't think just now what one story it would be most appropriate for. :::For "The Last Article," maybe Pakistan Green? :::For "The Barbecue, the Movie, & Other Unfortunately Not So Relevant Material," Xanadu. ::I read the whole list, and that's what jumped out at me. Turtle Fan 00:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Short stories UPDATE--I was bouncing around the wiki by clicking "random page", and I came to a number of pages related to the short stories. Several times I had to stop and go "what the hell is this from?" and check the categories. So I decided to slowly create short story templates. Just a few short stories to start with. "Joe Steele" has a shit-load of articles, and "The Last Article" is a generally well regarded one. Plus, I could also find colors that fit. For JS, I used "steel blue" (there is a "steel pink", which I think may actually appropriate, and given the large number of blues, I haven't ruled that out yet). For TLA, I used India Green. I do like some of TF's old suggestions here. Other things that jumped out at me were "piggy pink" for "The R-Strain" and "timberwolf" for "Not All Wolves". There is actually a color called "space cadet" for SSGTG. Other stories will not be so easy. I tried to figure out a color for "News From the Front". I was hoping there's something called "newsprint white", but nothing like that exists. Anyway, it's going to be an ongoing project. TR (talk) 00:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC)